Crossing Paths
Lightholder Crossroads - Interdistrict Carriage Hub ---- ::A small village has sprouted on the edge of the Lightholder River where the cobblestone roads from Fastheld's other prominent districts intersect, in the shadow of Caryas Hill and the majestic gray silhouette of Fastheld Keep - the seat of power for the entire realm. ::Sutlers, traveling performers and other small-time merchants ply their trades along this main crossroads - competing for space with carriages hauling passengers, couriers rushing important communiques from one district to another, and the soldiers of the Emperor's Blades who regularly patrol the area. ::On the northwest corner of the intersection, next to the road that twists north toward Lightholder Bridge and the palace, sits a large tavern and inn where weary travelers can refresh themselves. ---- Benedict Thatcher guides Echo along the road that enters the Lightholder Crossroads from the southeast as the shire pulls a wagon loaded with several large items of furniture and a few smaller items that may not be visible enough to see clearly. As the man keeps an eye on what's happening around him, small puffs of smoke appear from the pipe in his mouth and drift lazily upwards from beneath the wide brim of his hat. For some odd reason, there are about five Blades at the crossroads, armoured and armed (albeit with double weight wooden weapons and shields, their real gear being on the ground) training and doing mock fighting drills. They remain to the side of the area, out of the way of traffic. Lucius seems to be a part of this drill as much as the other soldiers, going in to tap his opponent on the head with his wooden sword. A women, stooped to one side shuffles out from behind the mervantile. Her head is covered by a scarf that's tied under her chin. Sleepily she scans the crossroads and lets forth an open mouthed yawn accompanied by a vigorgous scratching of her behind. Alath Kahar emerges through the crowd from the direction of Fastheld Keep - slowly. He looks markedly pale, with dark rings beneath his eyes, and he relies on his cane quite a bit. There is a guard at his side, in leather armour and wearing a Wildcat tabard. Amalai arrives from Interdistrict Carriage Stop - Palace District Amalai has arrived. Benedict Thatcher brings his horse and the wagon to a stop near the stables and dismounts over the wagon harness, dropping to the ground in a small cloud of pipe smoke and dust raised from his clothing as his boots strike solid ground. Lucius Nepos's opponent is caught off guard by the sudden stroke of the wooden sword coming down to wrap on his steel helmet. He leans back a bit, trying to bash the sword away with the top of his wicker shield.. but does not succeed. However, this move causes Lucius to go off balance a bit, and this is especially apparent when the other Blade bashes his superior with the middle of the shield, further destablizing him. Ester watches the goings on, first Benedict catches her interest and then the group of blades in the distance. Her eyes narrowing on the pair as the parry. Tnen with a small shrug she turns away and starts off in shuffling walk, heading towards the roads that lead south from the crossroads. Amalai comes walking out of the carriage stop, having just arrived to the Palace District. With a brief look around, she starts across toward the Tavern, slowly and carefully. Her eyes fixate on the ground as she moves. From the direction of the Keep, Alath cannot yet see the practicing bladesmen. He continues slowly, picking his way through the crowd. Benedict Thatcher sets the wagon brake from where he stands and moves forward to tie a thick section of rope to a nearby hitching post to secure the horse. After an experimental tug on the rope, he turns and walks around to the rear of the wagon and opens the gate, exposing all of the furniture and other contents to view. Lucius Nepos is in no real position to be paying attention to others. In fact, due to his wobblyness now that he's been put in an awkward position, he almost trips and falls as he backpedals over the ground, stricking a rock. Luckily for him, the Marshal is able to dig his boots into the ground and counterattack, also using his shield against the opponent - however, instead of simply hitting him with it, he moves to tackle the man, essentially, with a big bash. Ester approaches the sign post that marks the intersection of roads. A few pieces of weathered parchment are tacked on the column. "Hmm," she murmurs to herself as she leans in to peer at them. Soon her eyes widen slightly and she reaches for one in particular and tears the scrap off. She scans it again and then carefully balls it in her hand before turning away and starting to walk towards the southern road. Amalai stops mid-step, lowering her foot and turning on the other. First her eyes turn on Benedict, watching him for a moment, until she notices Lucius with the other Blade. Eyebrows shoot up and she leans over to a woman passing by, asking, "What's goin' on there?" But she doesn't wait long for a response and she begins to approach the older man with the wagon -- Benedict. Alath Kahar is himself heading in the direction of the newspost. As the practicing blades come into view, he watches them curiously as he walks. Benedict Thatcher looks up at the sudden crash of armor from across the way and shakes his head when he sees two of the gathered bladesmen collapse into a tangled heap. "There's a sure piece o' high trainin'," he says to the contents of his wagon with a hearty laugh. "Light save us all," he continues as he begins to remove things from the wagon and set them upon the ground. Lucius Nepos isn't a particularly big man, especially not compared to the six foot tall Guardian in front of him. However, the quicky rush of an armoured soldier with a shield is not something easily resisted. The tables have been turned, and the other soldier quickly goes tumbling to the ground - this is when Lucius relents, smiling broadly as the other four Blades continue on with their practice. He extends a gauntleted hand to the other man to help him up. With her free hand Ester reaches into one of the pockets on her skirt and pulls out a small apple as she starts down the side of the throughfare. After ripping off a small piece with her teeth, starts to chew and after a few momments pops the ball of parchment into her mouth as well. "Evenin', darlin'," Amalai says to Benedict when she's close enough. She watches him take things from the wagon and set them down, then looks back over at the practicing of the Blades, watching for some time. "How ya doin'?" She looks down at the items on the ground, then back up to Benedict. Alath Kahar removes his attentions from the blades as he draws near the news post. He coughs for a moment as he idly views the postings there, tucking his cane beneath his arm. Benedict Thatcher is setting a pine chair to the ground behind the wagon when Amalai's voice catches his attention. He glances around as he stops a motion to grab another item from the wagon and smiles. "Well hello to you miss," he says as he reaches a hand up and tips his hat, fanning the smoke from his pipe into a vague swirl on it's way into the air. "I'm as well as I can be I 'spose," he continues. "You're well I hope?" The other Blade takes his commander's hand graciously, shaking his head. "Looks like ya got the best of me, Marshal." Luc chuckles a little bit. "Yeah but I narrowly missed you getting the best of /me/. I'm worried that next time I won't be so lucky. Take five, soldiers." Declares Lucius, dropping his wicker shield and wooden sword on the ground to reach for a sip of water. Ester stops shuffling to concentrate on the chewing process long enough to force a rather heavy swallow. It's followed by another bite of the apple. In the distance the sound of hooves and the clatter of wooden wheel announces the arrival of a carriage as it rolls it's way from the south towards the crossroads. The woman steps a little further off to the side as it rumbles by her and catches sight of a small sack that falls off from somewhere and lands in the middle of the road a few feet from where she stands. "Aside from the usual, I'm pretty good, darlin'." Amalai steps back and puts a hand lazily on her hips. "Whatcha got there? You sellin' this stuff?" she asks Benedict, indicating the furniture on the ground with a nod of her head. She sniffs lightly and rubs her nose before turning her head to the side to sneeze. Alath Kahar continues to peruse the board, his guard now clearly bored, just behind him. Benedict Thatcher listens with a friendly smile that has taken up residence on his face since the woman's appearance. "Light's blessin'," he offers after her sneeze. "I'm uh... it's good t' know you're well," he says as he begins his reply. "And aye, I'm selling this whole wagon load of things, the chair and the desk still in the wagon. I've a couple o' trunks up there and some pi'ture frames as well if anyone wants," he continues. Curiosity at the state of the Crossroads takes on for Lucius as he reaches down to scoop up his shield and take a walk into the square. "Make that ten minutes. If I'm not back then, carry on with the drills." He instructs, not looking back. Instead, the Marshal begins to walk alongside of the area, moving around the perimeter and towards, more specifically, the southern road. "Heya stop sumthin'..." Ester starts to call after the clattering carriage as she shuffles out to where the small sack now sits. Her voice however is lost in the noise. She stoops, scoops up the bag with one hand and turns back towards the crossroads to again call after the vehicle. Her mouth opens but a glance down at the object causes it to immediately shut. No call ensues as she turns and shuffles back to the side of the road. Amalai purses her lips, eyes sweeping over the furniture on the ground, then she takes a peek inside the wagon. "How much ya askin' for the trunks, darlin'?" A hand dips inside her bag, searching around before she comes up empty-handed. Her attention remains solely on Benedict, save a few occasional looks here and there around the area. Benedict Thatcher turns and glances at the trunks in the wagon for a moment. "Oh I don't know," he says with a thoughtful tone. "I don't suppose too much, not like they the greatest things ever. A hun'erd a piece," he says as he looks back to the woman and smiles. "Well, no, not even that much," he goes on to say. "A hun'erd for the pair'll do," he says. Lucius Nepos's eyes widen a bit at the sight of Ester, an ever so slight indication of a smirk lifting the sides of his lips upwards. He slowly approaches the woman, at a pace that is neither threatening nor rushed. His free hand remains at his side, the other one clasped firmly around his shield's grip. Ester doesn't seem to notice the approaching bladesman, her attention seemingly focused on the small sack in her hand as she reaches the side of the road and stops next to the trunk of a tree. She squats, sets it on the ground and pulls on the drawstring. The material falls open to reveal the coil of a beaded necklace and a couple of small wooden figures of animals. "That's all?" Amalai blinks a few times, tilting her head a bit to the side. "I can do that, darlin'. How much do ya think I could keep in one of 'em?" Moving closer to Benedict and the wagon, she gets a small pouch of coins from the haversack, but she doesn't yet hand it over to Benedict. "It's kinda funny, really, 'cause I was just thinkin' 'bout gettin' m'self one of these." Alath Kahar finishes with the news post, evidently finding little of interest, and makes his way around it toward the tavern. He walks straight but slowly. "Hey there." Calls out Lucius to the woman as he comes to a stop a few meters away from him. The Marshal looks her up and down, eyebrow cocked inquisitively. Saerin says, "Well, I uh... I wouldn't charge much more'n that of a Zahir," as he watches Amalai with interest as she moves closer to the wagon. He starts to put a hand up onto the side of the wagon but stops, then reaches for his hat but stops again. After a moment of fidgeting he settles his movements and crosses his arms over his chest. "They'd fit a decent bit o' things inside 'em. I can put 4 or 5 of them logs into them just fine," he comments." Ester flinches and tenses at the call but relaxes a little upon determining it's source. "Dis fe'l outta dat carr'ge," she comments as she pulls the necklace out and drapes it across her hand. The beads themselves are black and white in color and look like they are made of clay. They are strung on the leather thong in a seemingly randomn pattern. Ester stares at it intently as she continues, eyes flicking back and forth, "Mabe yah can gives it back Master B'ade. I hates walkin' back and such." Amalai holds the pouch of Zahirs out to Benedict. "I don't need but one, but there's a hundred there, darlin'." She smiles and asks, "You think you could tote it back to the Moon for me? When you're done here, of course... I don't wanna cut ya short or nothin', huh?" Alath Kahar finally reaches the tavern. Settling on a bench outside, he loosens his cloak and looks up at the Kahar bondsmen before him. "Go in. You may have a drink, but bring me out a wine. Any wine." he says croakily. The guard just nods, offering a half-bow before retreating into the inn. Alath lays his cane out along the bench and leans back, closing his eyes for a moment. Lucius Nepos's browridge furroughs as Ester presents him with the beads, quirking his helmed head to side in examination of the thing. "Depends on which Blade we're talking about, here, Miss..." His voice trails off, pupils dilating as he awaits response. Ester hands the sack over as well with a shake of her head. "Nah," she croaks, "Yous is the Master B'ade I speaks to. Dese...?" she gestures at the necklace and sack, "I donts knows who dey be'ong to. I said dey fe'l. Outta dat ting." She finishes with a wild gesture in the direction of the crossroads and carriage stop. Benedict Thatcher unfolds his hands from across his chest and accepts the pouch from the woman. He smiles and he glances from her to the contents of the wagon and then back. "Oh certainly. No trouble at all," he says readily. "I can have 'em there any time for you, any time." After saying this he looks up and glances around the crossroads and the people coming and going. When he looks back at Amalai moments later his attention catches on her jewelry before he nods once and looks at her face. Amalai grins and nods, rubbing her hands together briefly before she interlocks her fingers. "Whenever ya get the time, darlin'. But let me go 'head and get outta your hair so you can continue on with your business, huh?" She, likewise, looks over the people coming and going, then returns her attention to the man. "Been a pleasure, darlin'. Catch up with me when you're done, and we'll do it then, a'right?" Benedict Thatcher nods distractedly as he watches Amalai. "All right then," he says. "Probably later this evenin' then," he continues while keeping the pouch of coins held loosely in one gloved hand. "I'll... I'll make sure of it." "Ah, alright then. I'll return it to its owners. What should I call you, Miss? Who sould I tell it's from?" Asks Lucius, taking the bag and necklace into his bag and looking the two things over briefly before returning his gaze to the dark haired woman. Amalai moves in closer to Benedict to place a polite kiss on one of his cheeks. "Thank you, darlin'. I 'preciate." She turns and walks around the assorted furniture on the ground, and moves away from Benedict and his wagon. Ester steps closer to Lucius and grins a toothy grin, her expression somewhat sly. Her voice comes out in a low tone, now minus the accent and minus the croak, "Make something up Lucius. I don't really care." The guard returns, and his presence awakens Alath from his moment's private reverie. "Ah.. many thanks, Waterstone. I shall call when I am to leave." He waves his hand in dismissal, and the guard half bows again. "Right y'are, M'lord." Waterstone says gruffly, but with quiet reverence, before retreating into the tavern. Alath takes one sip of the wine, before shutting his eyes again. Lucius Nepos chuckles a little bit at that, also keeping his voice low. "What in the Light are these things, anyways? Certainly didn't seem like any accidental dropping I've ever seen." Despite what he says, he too has a bit of a grin on his face. Benedict Thatcher doesn't really respond to the kiss but watches Amalai as she looks over the furniture and then moves away. "Light be," he says to himself with a shake of his head. "Light keep," he calls out with his attention firmly fixed on Amalai as she leaves. "Wouldn't you like to know," Ester replies with a hint of teasing amusement followed by a shrug. "I kid. It's nothing as far as I can tell and I truely can't be bothered to go back and track down the owner." Amalai waves a hand over her shoulder at Benedict when he calls out. She adjusts the haversack at her side before reaching in again. A frown forms over her lips when she can't find what she's looking for. For awhile there, she walks and walks with, apparently, no destination in mind until she takes a turn and heads toward the Tavern. "So they're actually not uh.. well, you know.. special? Containing some secret messages or somesuch?" This last part he says with some form of sarcasm in his voice, Lucius's lips still quirked up. Ester shrugs again and says nothing else in reply. "I hope all is going well with you Lucius," she comments and offers a brief smile. Alath Kahar takes another sip of his wine, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bench. "Oh well," Lucius says, tucking the necklace into the sack and then the latter onto his belt, "you know, doing well. This and that, training for various new assignments.. hectic but good. Yourself?" "Besides needing a bath and getting cramps from walking around stooped all day I'm keeping well enough I suppose," Ester replies in a tone tinged with a wistful air. "I miss my bed. Especially the one at the palace. Now that was a comfortable one." "Go get yourself a bath at our friend's house, then. I bet she has a bed for you, too, one that you could sleep on for days if you wanted to. Imagine yourself stretching out on the bedsheets.." Lucius trails off momentarily, stretching out. "And it will be so. If you'd like I can talk to her for you." Amalai looks over at Alath on the bench by the Tavern, only offering the man a brief nod. She opens the door to the building and steps inside. Amalai heads into Lightholder Tavern. Amalai has left. Benedict watches Amalai for another minute or two before he shakes his head and turns back to unloading the items of furniture from his wagon. In a short time he has several items set out at the side of the road that include a table and chair, a trunk, several picture frames, a pair of writing desks and a pair of fishing poles. Ester shakes her head at Lucius, "Nye. I cannot spare the time to travel back that far." She smiles a little, "Things to do." She glances over her shoulder, "In fact. I should be going. I have a ways to travel." "Well then. It looks like I'll be seeing you in the future, sometime. Light keep, Missus." Lucius says with a wink, pulling away from the conversation and glancing oncemore at the sack curiously. He gives her a little wave. Ester nods and slips back into the croaky accented voice, "'ights Keeps Master B'ade. Tanks fer yer he'p and all." With that said she turns from him and starts shuffling down the side of the road. Benedict Thatcher starts to close the wagon's gate but stops and reaches inside and takes a loaf of bread out of a small haversack that he has stored there. Once this is in hand he shuts the wagon's gate and leans back against the sturdy vehicle to relax as he begins to eat the bread one small piece at a time. Amalai arrives from Lightholder Tavern. Amalai has arrived. Finished with that business, Lucius turns about to return to his sparring Blades. His boots crunch against the ground until he reaches his destination, whereupon he declares, "When you're all finished you may return to the keep. I've now got an errand to run." They nod, and Lucius moves to hail a carriage. Amalai exits the Tavern with three loaves of bread in hand, each wrapped in a clean, white cloth. She moves across the area toward the Shrine, casting a look here and there. Benedict Thatcher continues feasting on the loaf of bread that he holds in one gloved hand and watches the evening traffic progress through the crossroads. From across the way, his attention is briefly caught by the raised voice of the Bladesman as he gives orders to the group of soldiers and he misses Amalai's return from the tavern. Alath Kahar opens his eyes once more, to take a sip of wine, and notices Amalai leaving the tavern. He nods to her in recognition, and sits up a little straighter. Without another word, Lucius raises his hand and has a carriage stop for him. Looking down at the bag on his belt, he enters the closed vehicle, dissapearing from sight. Benedict Thatcher shifts his posture slightly and uses the upright corner of the wagon to scratch his back. Lucius Nepos hires a passing carriage and it pulls up so they can board. Lucius Nepos has left. Carriage - 15038 rolls off toward its destination. ---- Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs